


What a Beautiful Mess/ The End!

by MoogieMan



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoogieMan/pseuds/MoogieMan
Summary: Jim  is getting more and more jealous. Pam seems to have more and more reasons not to see him. Finally, he gets to see her, and she spends an hour with Ben, her classmate, finishing a project, right in front of Jim!Ben leaves and they start to argue. Pam is incredulous that Jim doubts their love.  She mentions  that she wants to marry  him, he counters that she said that to Roy. Pam goes ballistic, and kicks Jim out Now they are both mad!Can their relationship survive? Pam sure seems smitten with Ben. Jim is just sick of Prat.





	What a Beautiful Mess/ The End!

**Author's Note:**

> A three month seperation can't be a good idea!

What A Beautiful Mess The End  
Jim’s POV

So an apology wasn’t enough. Pam wanted him to prove he loved her. With all he had done for her, didn’t she already know? Couldn’t she see Jim’s outbust for what it was: a release of all the loneliness, anger, jealousy, that he had endured from Pam, her new friends, and Pratt! These things had built up until he exploded and Pam was oblivious to his feelings. The little display of Pam and Ben, finishing their project, giggling, whispering, right in front of him, how could she be so-so- obtuse?  
And who was this Ben? Why was he always around? True he had suggested that they finish the project later. It was Pam who insisted they finish that minute,saying Jim wouldn’t mind , without asking him!  
But he hit a nerve in Pam with his “Roy” comment. He left and later that night she had hung up on him- again! He was taking too much from her. Her new attitude seemed to be that she was too good, too sophisticated for bumpkins like him and Scranton.  
These thoughts kept running through Jim’s mind, as he wondered what to do? How could he“prove” his love, yet still voice his displeasure with the current events?  
Pam’s POV

What was with Jim lately? He was so distrusting. Three weeks ago she was sick, the flu. Jim seemed not to believe her. Well, he could go check at the infirmary. Yes, on Sunday she felt better and went to lunch with friends. Jim happened to call while she was out and that night they argued. She told him the doctor thought she had a 24 hour bug. Jim got smirky, and she wound up hanging up.  
Two weeks,ago, her car broke down.It was her fault. The oil light had been on for two weeks and she ignored it. The engine froze, and it was gonna cost over 2 grand to fjx. Jim would be furious at her negligance. So she borrowed the money from Ben, and managed to keep Jim away, until they came up with a fake receipt, showing a fifty dollar service. Of course Jim was still mad. He didn’t see why he couldn’t come up anyway, but she gave him a line about how stressed she was about the car, and she wanted to be alone. It was a lame excuse, and Jim got mad again  
And now the deal with Ben. She had insisted they finish, so she could spend most of Saturday and all of Sunday with Jim. As for their gigg;ing, well, (Are you ready for this?) Ben was gay, and kept making remarks about Jim’s ass!

She had a ton of things to talk about to her soulmate, and what now? Jim acted so annoyed with her art friends, and art in general. How could she convince him that he came first, but her art was important to her too.  
Pam Reconsiders  
She calmed down.Jim had supported her in everything she did, especially Pratt.He called every night. , told her she was pretty, sexy, beautiful every night. Why did she need other men’s attention? Jim was funny, handsome, a joy. Even her Mom said he was perfect for her.Why would she risk losing him? Sure, what he said was awful, but he just blew up. He tried to apologize over and over. What was she doing with Ben on her bed? She would blow up too if the roles were reversed. She needed to see Jim soon, before it was too late!

Jim Reconsiders  
Jim calms down. Sure she liked attention. Who didn’t? But she never cheated on him. He believed that. She could have any man and she chose him! Sure having Ben over when Jim arrived, was a bad idea, but she was so naive. She had no idea Jim was in a bad mood. She could always make him feel good. He had to see her before it was too late!

Meeting of the minds

Jim had his cell in hand. A call came in before he hit Pam’s speed dial. It was Pam. He picked up.  
“Hey.”It sounded like a non angry Pam.  
‘Hey.” He answered.  
“It was your turn to call,” she threw in.  
“I know, but I had to figure out exactly what to say, Sometimes I don’t get it exactly right.”  
“Like when?”  
"Oh, once I said Gerry Cooney was the greatest fighter in the…….Pam, I am so sorry!” It just came out.  
There was no reply.  
Jim felt panicky, “Pam?”  
“I’m sorry too. Jim, how could I not know what I was putting you through?”  
“Pam, I blew everything out of preportion. I missed you so much.”  
“Jim I never lied to you. I was sick 2 weeks ago. I did go to lunch on Sunday wih 3 classmates- all girls! The car- I let the oil run out, the bill was over 2 thousand bucks. Ben loaned me the money and I tried to figure how to pay Ben back without you knowing. I felt like an idiot!”  
“Ben?”  
“ My second best friend of all time- an unbelievable artist, a person I trust, and completely gay!  
“Gay?”  
“Yep, gay. He has a partner in Syracuse, a vetranarian. Ben’s moving there after he graduates. I plan to visit once a year or so. Oh, we kept laughing because he liked your ass !  
“OMG,” Jim laughed, “So he wasn’t after you.”  
“Nope. But you weren’t completely wrong when you warned me about college boys. I had to reject quite a few, After all, I am pretty,” she teased.  
‘ "Very true. Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Because you would go nuts, and they were small potatoes, easy to get rid of, with one exception, Alex, He wouldn’t take no, even tried to get me to leave you.”  
“That bastard, I’ll….:  
“Forget it , Jim, Ben had a little talk wth him about a month ago, and he doesn’t go near me now.”  
There was silence for about 10 seconds. “Pam,a lot of this is me trying to be the anti-Roy”  
“What does that mean?”  
“I know how Roy treated you. I wasn’t going to be like that.I tried to never say no, give you everything you wanted. I wasn’t truthful to you, or to me. I never wanted you to leave and go to New York. I was so lonely for you.”  
Pam looked stunned. “Jim, I didn’t want to go to Pratt. Three months away from you was too much. I wanted you to ask me not to go, to tell me you would miss me. But you seemed so proud of me!”  
“Are you serious? You don’t think I’m proud of you?”  
“I know you love me. I thank God every night,. But I want to accomplish something that awes you! I mean you were a basketball star, a top salesman, look at the respect you command. I mean even Michael listens to you.”  
“Wait. I sat on the bench in high school, Dwight outsells me. Michael listens to me? L don’t think so. The only thing I’m proud of is I won the heart of most incredible girl on Earth, unless I blew it.”  
“You didn’t. I’m still yours, Just please don’t throw Roy in my face. That was a bad time for me.”  
“I know and I am so sorry. I know there’s nothing I can do……..”  
“Actually there is.” Jim could hear Pam shuffling papers. “Marywood University, right here in Scranton offers a bachelors in art, and since I’m not going back to Pratt…….?”  
“Isn’t that a private school?”  
“Yes, very expensive but if you are serious about what you just said?”  
“Beesly, remind me never to piss you off again!” He was smiling.  
“Look, Jim, it’s Saturday, only 10:30. You can be here by 1:00. I want to show you this brochure, and if we have time, tour the campus. We have a lot to talk about, Have you pranked anyone lately? Did you watch “Cranford”, like you promised? ”  
“Pam, I gotta pack……”  
“Pack? Half your clothes are on my bathroom floor. I mean, you are such a slob!”  
“Bye, Beesly,” Jim hung up, and headed for his car. He gazed up at the sky. He had never been religious, but he whispered one word.  
“ Thanks!” That was heartfelt, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This was close! They both had their points, although I side more with Jim. Pam just has too much male attention and has gotten spoiled. I thought about not making Ben gay, and letting Jim have an affair in Pam's face.


End file.
